


White House Staffer's Guide to the Honeymoon, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-06
Updated: 2007-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "But look, we're still here.  In the bed, together.  You didn't wake up."





	White House Staffer's Guide to the Honeymoon, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“I don’t want to wake up.” CJ grumbled, wrapping the covers tighter around her. “Leave me alone.”

“Is that anyway to talk to the man who loves you?” Leo kissed her shoulder.

“If you love me, let me call in sick today. I'm not in the mood to be Press Secretary.”

“We’re not in DC baby.” Leo whispered.

“What are you talking about?”

“Open your eyes.”

“No.”

Leo laughed, brushing her hair aside and sucking her earlobe.

“C’mon, just for a minute. Then you can call in sick. I promise.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm.”

CJ opened her eyes. She turned over in bed and looked at her husband. The sun was barely up but they needed to be at the White House soon. They had probably been in bed five hours or so.

“We’re in Maui CJ, remember?”

“What?”

“We’re in Maui. We got on a plane last night and came here.”

“Oh my God…we’re in Maui.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t even have to call in sick?”

“Nope. I just wanted to take you away. You and me; no work. Is it coming back to you?”

“The fact that I don’t have to go to work is. Isn’t today Wednesday?”

“Yes. There are very efficient people working at the White House. They can handle it until we get back on Monday.”

“Monday! Leo, we cannot go on a tropical vacation in the middle of a Judiciary Committee investigation. How is this going to look for the President?”

“CJ, you had a miscarriage and I nearly fell off the wagon. I think we need to think about ourselves these next few days. We need to rejuvenate because it will get harder before it gets easier, you know.”

The past five months since the President of the United States announced to the world he had MS and would win his reelection had been rough. The entire Bartlet staff was blindsided by all of the hurried events, but the McGarrys had been dealt an especially hard blow. Both CJ and Leo were left wondering if they would even have a marriage when it was over. They hung onto each other by their fingertips.

“No more talk of work, OK? We are going to sleep in and watch movies. We will stay up and have silly conversations high on Coca-Cola, like we used to. I will make you dinner and rub your feet. I will draw your bath and make love to you until we are both exhausted. Five days of nothing but me concentrating on you.”

“Wow.” She put her arms around his neck. “I'm going to have to wake up and go to work in a few minutes. I want to tell you before I do that this is a wonderful dream.”

“CJ, you are not dreaming.” He kissed her. “Does that feel like a dream?”

“We always kiss in my dreams.”

“What else do we do in your dreams?”

“We just get to be alone. All the things you described…that is how I know this is a dream.”

“I can pinch you if you'd like.”

“I would much rather be kissed again.”

She moved closer to him in the bed, sliding her leg along his. Leo closed his eyes as their skin touched. Their kiss was slow and passionate. Leo moved his arms around her back; his hands stroking the bare skin he craved so much. CJ sighed into his mouth and it only made him hotter for her.

“Definitely a dream.” She whispered.

Leo pinched her hip and she yelped. Then she thumped his thigh with her fist.

“Ow!”

“Well, you pinched me.”

“But look, we’re still here. In the bed, together. You didn’t wake up.”

“Wow. We are really in Maui. We are really away for five days. It’s just the two of us?”

“Yes. Lets call it a honeymoon.” Leo said.

“Lets call it a miracle.” CJ kissed him. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“How about another couple of hours of sleep together.”

“Mmm.” She pulled him close. “That sounds too good to be true.”

“No, its not. I am going to hold you. I hate leaving you in the mornings and for the next five days I don’t have to do it.”

“Say that again.”

“For the next five days I don’t have to leave you.”

“Yea!” she curled her body around his. “I don’t want to leave this bed today, how about that?”

“Most of the day…that can be arranged Mrs. McGarry. For now, just sleep. The rest will come to us.”

“I can hardly wait.” CJ’s head rested on her husband’s chest. Leo stroked her hair and just let go.

***

When CJ opened her eyes again the day had arrived. It was gray and she focused on the empty bed around her. Man, that dream felt so real. She almost believed it, but now she was alone. She sighed, flopping over on her back and looking at the ceiling. Wait a minute, there was not a ceiling fan in the McGarry bedroom.

“Good morning.”

CJ sat up on her elbows, wearing a morning smile for her husband. Leo smiled too, crawling back into the bed in his bathrobe.

“Hey there.” She melted in his arms. “You smell so good.”

“I do alright with a shower, don’t I?”

“You do. Kiss me good morning.”

Leo’s mouth overpowered hers and CJ loved it. She sunk into the bed.

“I wasn’t dreaming…we are in Maui.”

“Yes ma'am. It’s a little overcast, but…”

“I don’t care.”

“Well, I was going to make you breakfast.” He kissed her nose. “How does that sound?”

“Music to my ears.”

“Any requests?”

CJ wanted an omelet. She wanted fresh juice and biscuits. Leo nodded, kissing her once more.

“I’ll bring it to you in bed. Just relax, open the bedside drawer; there is a gift for you.”

“A gift?”

“Just something small. Enjoy yourself for a while. I’ll be back.”

He left the room. CJ bounced up and down on the bed a few times in triumph. Then she looked in the bedside drawer. He had bought her a copy of Judith Krantz’s I’ll Take Manhattan. She was officially on vacation now.

***

She was fed breakfast in bed. The omelet was fluffy, the juice fresh. CJ enjoyed every minute of it. When she was satisfied Leo had her for a midday snack. The breakfast tray went on the floor and so did CJ’s tee shirt and panties. His mouth was warm on her skin. CJ surrendered to the attention, moaning his name as he seduced her.

“Oh God! Leo!”

He spread her thighs, kissing and biting her skin. CJ arched her back and ran her fingers through Leo’s hair. He asked her what she wanted…spread her open and blew on her sex.

“Oh God, you! Now Leo! I want you.”

He loved hearing her desire. It turned him on and he took her to the edge over and over again. The tears fell from her eyes as she finally fell.

“Leo!”

She tasted herself in his kiss as they rolled over in bed. CJ straddled him, their kisses more passionate.

“I want you too Claudia Jean. I always want you.”

She smiled, untying his bathrobe. Leo stopped her for a moment. He held her face and focused on her blue eyes. Her eyes never failed to show her want for him. It was wanton, brazen.

“You're so sexy.” He whispered. “You turn me on baby.”

“I want you. I want you inside me. I want your child inside me.”

“Oh Claudia Jean.”

Leo disrobed and they rolled over again. CJ cried out as Leo thrust inside her. She arched her back, bucking her hips and clenching her thighs as he drove his strength in and out of her.

“Leo! Leo!”

“Oh baby, oh you feel so good. Damn baby, mmm baby.”

“Uhh…don’t stop.”

CJ clutched his shoulders. She felt his body shudder; his lips trembled on top of hers. They fell together, calling each other’s names and falling over the cliff. CJ kissed him passionately and Leo wore the sated smile of a very happy man.

“God, you're amazing.” He whispered.

“How amazing?”

“The most amazing woman I know. Beautiful, smart, and strong. And for some reason you love me.”

“So much.”

Leo moved over to the bed, kissing her softly.

“I'm sleepy now.” CJ said laughing. “Breakfast in bed is my new favorite thing.”

“This week is all about you Claudia Jean.”

“I can hardly believe it.”

“Believe it.”

***

It was an overcast afternoon but neither cared. CJ took a long shower. She sat on the deck reading her book and drinking cappuccino. Leo worked on crossword puzzles before falling asleep on the couch. His wife crawled onto the couch with him, kissing him awake.

“Hello there.”

“Hi.” She kissed him again. “How were your crossword puzzles?”

“Terrific. I cannot remember the last time I did them with such ease. I'm taking you out to dinner tonight.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh. We will dress up and go somewhere private. You can have some wine; we can dance slowly.”

“It sounds fantastic. But, what are we going to do right now?”

Leo smiled as she lifted the Polo shirt over his head.

“Tell me what's on your mind?” he asked.

“Well, you said this was our honeymoon. What does one do on their honeymoon?”

“We make it up as we go along. So right now I want you naked Mrs. McGarry. I want your mouth on me and I want to scream your name.”

“That can definitely be arranged.”

“Oh yeah. Do it now baby.”

CJ smiled, going down on him. Leo put one hand behind his head, the other through her hair.

“Oh yeah, ooh baby make it last. Yeah, Oh my God!”

She worked him slow, alternating between her hand and her mouth while Leo groaned above her. He tensed and shuddered, gripping her shoulder as he came in a rush. He was breathing hard as he pulled his wife into his arms.

“Damn I love that. I want that everyday. I know it’s completely selfish but I don’t care.”

“If I do that everyday then what do you have to look forward to?”

“Mmm, I still look forward to it. Every single time.”

CJ laughed, kissing him. She stroked his face.

“I love you Leopold.”

“I love you too.”

“Say it again.”

“I love you Claudia Jean McGarry.” He began to undress her. “I'm never going to stop.”

“Yes, don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

Leo laughed, running his hands all over her body. For the next five days they would have bliss. They would have peace. They would hopefully have a baby. They would have everything they wanted and be happy. CJ giggled when Leo found just the right spot. He let everything go, concentrating only on her pleasure. Five days alone…they would be lucky not to be more exhausted when it was over than when it began.

***


End file.
